


Thanks, Satan.

by BuddhistBabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, angst like woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddhistBabe/pseuds/BuddhistBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote these as one offs on my tumblr, and I got so many freaking notes on them I figured I'd just post them here for good measure. </p><p>This work contains gifs because it was translated from tumblr speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Captains

**Author's Note:**

> Tony doesn’t tell Steve about Captain Jack Harkness’ sexuality before they start watching.

Tony doesn’t tell Steve about Captain Jack Harkness’ sexuality before they start watching. He just tells him that there’s this Science Fiction show called Torchwood, and in one episode they go back to the early 40s. 

Steve sits through the whole episode with his face like stone, never turning away from the screen. Tony thinks maybe Steve is confused, or is mad at being tricked into watching military men from his time flirting.

Then, near the end of the episode, all pretext of the relationship vanishes, and the two captains slow dance together, knowing that one of them will travel far into the future and the other will never return from war.

Steve is still barely moving, eyes focus unwavering on the screen. He wipes his sweaty palms on his old-fashioned trousers and swallows hard, clenching his jaw a little tighter. But his face tells it all, eyes rimmed red and full of unshed tears. 

Tony gapes, uncomprehending. It’s a miserably sad episode, yes, but it was not the reaction he expected from Captain America.

"You okay, Cap?" Tony asks, tentatively.

"Yep" Steve says softly, standing up as the credits start to roll.


	2. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty story. This time with Sam Wilson. Stucky feels

[ ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/b884dcfa770aed7495258e370daf56ac/tumblr_n3sggqRdXG1qlyrm7o2_r2_250.gif)

It isn’t that Sam isn’t sure how to breach the subject that makes him wait to say anything. He absolutely knows how. He’s all about knowing how. It’s his job to know how.

The beds being soft is always his first thing when meeting a soldier in his group, and it connects with Steve in the same way. Mentioning Rielly is next, because loss is something every soldier should be able to talk about it.

Every soldier needs to know that neither of those things are secrets or abnormal. They don’t have to bottle it up until they unintentionally let it come gushing out at inappropriate times.

But there’s a step-two with the Rielly story that he saves, not because he’s ashamed, but because some vets need it, but some of them it just distracts them from looking at their own pain. Sam’s thing isn’t to focus it on himself, but to let them know that he gets it, and that talking about it isn’t a weakness, so they can open up.

The first time he talks about part-two of Rielly, he knows it’s time because the vet in his group is a lesbian. She railing about how hard it is to be gay and how “all you men and your dike jokes aren’t fucking funny!” So he explains to her that he’s bisexual, and the rest of the group hears it, and that’s fine.

Then he talks about Rielly in a new context, different from the way he explained it their first day in group three months ago. The room is quiet for a few moments, and then the lesbian from before bursts into tears. Explains that 8 years ago a woman she’d been in love with had died. They’d barely spoken since basic, shipped out separately, and then she couldn’t even mourn her properly because it was before Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was repealed.

Sam doesn’t know for sure that Steve and Bucky were more than friends, but he’s pretty sure something more tender was there. Timing is important, though, because the wrong moment and Steve could bottle it up to prevent his own burden becoming Sam’s. So, Sam waits with Rielly Part 2 tucked into the side of his mind, for when he thinks Steve is ready to share.

It’s not until they get the file on Bucky, and they’re driving away from the cemetery, that Sam thinks Steve might be ready to talk about it. He’s driving, and that’s the best way to do this kind of talk. He can’t give Steve a lot of eye contact, and that’ll help them both open up.

"I loved Rielly." Sam says, without shame or embarrassment, only taking his eyes off the road for a moment to check Steve’s reaction.

Steve doesn’t say anything. His face is surprised, but soft. There’s also an understanding there, and it concretes in Sam’s mind that it is time.

"I’ve always been bisexual…liked both men and women." He clarifies, knowing that the term was not widely used in the captain’s day, "But Rielly was special. He was my best friend first, and when we became more than that, he was my everything. When he died, I learned to cope, but my world was never the same."

 He doesn’t say anything more, because if Steve isn’t ready to say more, that’s fine. Maybe he needs some time to process it and he’ll come back to him later once he’s ready. He’s surprised when Steve’s even baritone breaks the silence rather quickly.

"I know the feeling." Steve let’s out a huge, shuddering sigh, and there’s this kind of fake humor in his voice that breaks Sam’s heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. I reply to all comments and love constructive criticism :)


End file.
